In the modern day healthcare industry, measurement instruments or systems may be utilized in combination with remote diagnostic medical devices to obtain sensitive medical measurement data. For example, a hemodynamic system may work in conjunction with a pressure guide wire to make proximal or aortic pressure measurements for a patient. It is desirable for a manufacturer of a diagnostic medical device (such as the pressure guide wire) to have the output of its sensors available to a medical measurement system for further analysis and display to a user. However, certain analytic programs within the medical measurement system may be intended for exclusive use with the output of a particular manufacturer's medical devices. For some applications, the necessary sensor data may vary between manufacturers with the potential for inaccurate analysis. Therefore, in order to ensure patient safety and to provide accurate analytic results, there remains a need for the manufacturers of diagnostic medical devices to control access to proprietary analytic tools on medical measurement systems.